User talk:Rickcressen
Hey, peeps. Feel free to leave me random chatter and what-not. I like to chat it up with folk. Rickcressen 08:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) A quick question..... I was wondering why this website didn't get as many updates for about a month...was there just trouble finding debug stuff? --Zurgle99 16:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Because it's just been myself and one other person who update, and I get very busy. I'm not a one-man all-knowing machine, I just seem like one. I've been hoping for the last few months or so to get more visitors and let things happen. --Rickcressen 00:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Need help? I have found some interesting stuff on the internet...but I'm not sure if it is true. Wouldn't I get in trouble for misleading other viewers if I do post it. PSP movies Should I make a section for unused stuff in movies for the PSP, or should i not? I don't think there are many debug things on UMD videos....so.....i won't for now Here's my rule. If it cannot be proven somehow, with a photo, a game genie code, or some other form of truth where people can find it themselves, then it's not to be posted. This is for true facts only. I myself have found things and tried them out, but have not been able to get them to work, so I have not mentioned them. Also, no movies for PSP. Just stay with the games, please. Rickcressen 02:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Accidental double post. OK, I'll leave out PSP movies, and look for pictures of the stuff I find. I've found a youtube video of the Super Metroid debug room, so....maybe we can consider adding that. Another thing I did was add lots of Atari consoles, The Intellivision and Intellivision II, and i added all megaman battle network games, and megaman star force games. Please DELETE this message. It double posted.... Thanks! OK, I'll leave out PSP movies, and look for pictures of the stuff I find. I've found a youtube video of the Super Metroid debug room, so....maybe we can consider adding that. Another thing I did was add lots of Atari consoles, The Intellivision and Intellivision II, and i added all megaman battle network games, and megaman star force games. --Zurgle99 15:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I'm sort of changing my mind for the moment about adding all the systems in here right now. How about this. If there's any actual content for that system, that's fine. But if there isn't, let's take it off the main page for now. Rickcressen 22:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) MMSF3 debug room I don't now the action replay code,but a person found a debug room in Megaman Star Force 3!! here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SodxoFKmbc&feature=related ---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 00:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Need some help? Hey. I was wondering, since you have not updated for roughly a month if you needed some help here. A way to get some more visitors is to try and pump out 200 articles, put together a nice theme and Icon, and apply for a spotlight. I can definatly help out with getting you some more articles, I can also help out with a theme and image if you want. You can check out my current work at Slipknot.Wikia.com that I created to see what I am capable. Get back to me if you want my help---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 05:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! While I appreciate the offer, this page is merging with another place that goes into better detail than what I can here, so I'm putting this as inactive for the time being on my end. I can't just pump out 200 articles of B.S. It's very specific information and not just random cheat codes that everybody knows. I'm working on porting all the information over right now, but if other people still wanna post, they're more than willing to. -- Rickcressen 00:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What is it merging with? I have alot of Wikia experiance so I can seriously help, I am also a Graphics designer so I can make some nice themes. ---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 00:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Cutting Room Floor. It's not on a Wikia site. We have ourselves a nice theme there, but if we decide to change our theme, I'll keep you in mind. Rickcressen 01:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) So if the wiki is abandoned maybe I can adopt it?---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If the other place goes down again, I'm going to rebuild it back here, so I'm going to hang onto it. Rickcressen 01:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, well is there any chance I can snag and admin position? I am going to edit the wiki as soon as I am done typing this message.---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 00:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I just put together a possible logo, I can not replace the current one without Admin permissions so here it is. ---/THE GMoD - Admin - Slipknot Wiki\--- 00:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. Rickcressen 17:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC)